Eva Blood
by dark dhampir
Summary: This is the result of combining evagelion with three vampire animes and some other things. Warning: Some mature content Note: no one in here is a member of the clergy.
1. Chapter 1: The Attack

Disclaimer: This story is all I own.

Summary: This takes place after the anime and before the movie. Seele has decided to take down NERV and go on with their world-destruction plan. Things go wrong, however, and the Eva crew gets sent, not only to another dimension, but one in the _future! _That's right they're going to a _Trinity Blood/Vampire Hunter D_/slight _Kingdom Hearts _style world, inhabited by creatures from both animes, _Hellsing _(Why would I stop with only two vampire animes?)_, Bleach, Artemis Fowl_, _Kingdom Hearts_ and_ Underworld. _They're in for quite the adventure.

**Chapter** **1: _The Attack_**

BOOM!

"What was that?"

"A whole lot of bombs."

The basic situation was that NERV was now under attack, again. SEELE was not too pleased that all their planning had gone to waste, as not only was Adam destroyed, the children had flat out refused to use the Evas to help them. So, SEELE decided on a simple, yet effective, solution: destroy NERV, kill everyone in it, and just take the Evas. No one at NERV, of course, wanted to go down without a fight. Unfortunately, that "no one" was just Gendo, Kohzoh, Maya, Misato , Ritsuko, and the three children. _Eight_, count 'em, _eight _people to take on an entire army. Put simply, they were in for one bad day.

Maya was punching keys and yelling about anything worse that was coming their way. "Tanks approaching from the Northwest." Indeed there were, twenty of them to be exact.

"They really want to get rid of us if their going through all this." Kohzoh said to Gendo.

"We have Lilith, the MAGI, and the Evas. They can't let us keep them now that they know that we aren't on their side any more." Gendo said in his usual, emotionless voice.

"Well we have to do something to keep them from getting all that!" Misato was still trying to be the leader, even though she had only four people to lead. "Ritsuko how are you doing."

"Fine. We should be ready in less than one minute." The newly released doctor was busy writing a program to keep SEELE out of their computer network.

"How long until we can get the Evas ready?" Gendo asked.

"Approximately three and a half minutes," Misato yelled back.

Gendo could only nod. That was good, they needed to get the Evas running if they were to have any chance of getting out of this mess. Luckily, Asuka had woken up, so they could use Unit 02. Shinji had gotten his arm broken though, so they had simply decided to stuff Rei in with him to work the left-hand controls. Now they just needed to get the mechs ready and get the three into them, with only one person to work the computers. The odds were very bad.

(Meanwhile, back in the hanger)

"Asuka, you've got to help!" Shinji was pleading with the stubborn redhead.

"'Help?' The only help I do is get in trouble and get saved! My sync ration is now absolute zero! " Asuka was being even more stubborn than usual, and that's really saying something.

"That is only because of your negative personality. Start thinking positively and your ration will go back up." Rei said, trying to help the girl.

Asuka, however, was not in the mood for Rei's help, not that she ever is, of course. "Listen here you little-" At that moment, a speaker came on bearing some very bad news.

"Uh, guys, the committee has just come over here in person and they have brought something you might want to see." Maya's voice did not indicate that it was a white flag. The three started running.

It turns out that the "something" was a very large ship with a very large cannon. "Attention NERV," said the chairman, "this gun fires a blast of energy similar to that released in Second Impact. I just thought you might want to know that the same force that let you use your greatest weapons is what will now send you to your final rest." The cannon began to power up.

Maya, Misato, and Dr. Akagi all let out phrases like "Oh my-" , "Is this how its going to end?", and "Was it all for nothing?"

Gendo simply said "Looks like this is it."

Kohzoh simply answered "Yup."

The three children simply stood in a stunned silence.

"Good-bye NERV!" one man yelled as the massive weapon fired.

At that moment all three pilots yelled, "No!" That yell seemed to be the magic word, as it brought up a massive AT field around their section of the building, the command room and the hanger. The good news was that the field saved everyone and the Evas. The bad news was that when the beam, which was actually modified AT field energy, hit the field, it opened a rip in the fabric of the universe, not to mention caused a gigantic explosion that wasted the rest of the base and most of SEELE's forces. SEELE themselves, the Evas, and everyone in the command room got sucked into the rip. This is the part where their weird adventure will really begin.


	2. Chapter 2: The Welcome

**Chapter** **2: _The Welcome_**

Shinji and company spent what seemed to be twenty seconds flying through a white tunnel laced with color. When they reached the end, they fell onto the concrete ground, beside a river. Shinji was the exception; he fell into the water.

"Help me! I'm gonna drown! I can't swim with my arm broken!" Shinji cried as he flailed around.

"Ikari, your arm is fine," Rei said. She had landed closest to the river and was leaning over to look at him.

"Huh? Hey, your right Rei!" It was indeed true, Shinji's arm had healed. He quickly grabbed onto the bank and pulled himself out. Everyone gathered around him for a look at his arm. Dr. Akagi was going to open her mouth to say something, probably that it was impossible, when they heard someone next to them talking.

" I am embarrassed. That's all I can say. You guys are just plain embarrassing."

Everyone turned to look at who had made this comment, but when they saw him they all gasped. "He . . . He looks like Kaoru." Shinji stammered.

The newcomer took offence to Shinji's statement. "Don't you dare say that scumbag and I have anything in common!" Still, what Shinji said was true: He looked just like Kaoru, except he had blue eyes and white hair. He even appeared to be the same age and had on the same kind of shirt, pants, and shoes the Angel had, however, he also wore a brown vest, suspenders, a red coat and hat, yellow sunglasses, and white gloves with a red pentagram and kanji on them. (Yeah that's what I originally thought Alucard looked like, don't be offended.) His face was different, though. Kaoru's had been carefree, even when he died. This guy, however, had on a calm look, until he had yelled. Yet, there was still a little of Kaoru's friendliness in his eyes. (Yeah, I'm not just shoving all of this together; I'm making some changes.)

"Ha, Ha, _Ha. _You really should learn to not get so mad when people say that, D." "D" straitened up, and looked behind him. There was another collective gasp from the NERV group. Coming out of the shadows, was Kaji and Toji.

"It can't be," Misato whispered, but it was. The two strangers looked just like the dead man and pilot.

"Oh don't worry; we're for real. You already know who we are, so let me introduce you to our tempered companion, over there." He gestured to the boy, who now leaned against the wall, calm, indifferent look back on his face.

"D," He said. Then he turned and looked to the quiet group, and grinned. " Looks like we got company."

Everyone turned, coming up behind them were twenty brown-skinned creatures with bat-like faces and claws.

"Wh-what are those things?" Maya asked, shivering.

"Ghouls," Kaji answered, (its night out), drawing two large, gray knives from his jacket. (All the AX guys wear white shirts and black pants/skirts/dresses and jackets, except for Misato and D.)

"Ghouls?" asked Ritsuko.

"Yes, Ghouls. Don't worry we'll take care of 'em," Kaji said, preparing to attack.

"Negative," Toji said, drawing a pair of automatic guns. "I shall handle this myself."

"Huh? You think you can handle this yourself, Toji?" Kaji said, lowering his blades.

"Positive."

"Negative," D said. "I need to work of my stress. _I'll _handle this one."

Kaji thought a little, then said "Fine by me. Knock yourself out."

"Actually I'll knock _them _out!" D then ran at the ghouls, drawing a silver and a black gun from his jacket. Note: D's guns are a fusion of Alucard's Joshua and Jackle and Dante's Ivory and Ebony (from _Devil may Cry)_. Sunset (the silver one) is designed for long range, and Moonrise (the black one) is designed for firing in quick succession. Both fire bullets that inject a silver nitrate alloy into the enemy. He quickly shot five stranglers with Sunset, then jumped over the others and shot them with Moonrise as he flipped. He then landed flat on his feet, all the ghouls were scattered around him whimpering. "Don't worry about them," He said seeing the unpleasant looks the NERV members had on their faces. "They aren't fatally injured, just in a lot of pain, and that will soon pass," he said, walking over to the group. Then, slipped on the water on ground, and landed on his butt. (Remember Shinji fell into the water and then flailed around in it.)

Just then, half a dozen ghouls jumped down from the roof of the building beside them. Everyone but Toji and Kaji gasped. Toji quickly shot four of them. At the same time, Kaji flicked his knives, turning them into crosses, and then threw them at the last two monsters. The pair got sliced across their chests and then fell down with the others in a heap. Kaji then caught the crosses as they fell back down and cooly flicked them back into knives.

"Go around and check for more," he ordered. D and Toji nodded and then turned and ran in opposite directions.

"What the Hell is going on here?" Asuka, of course, yelled. The others agreed with her, though more quietly.

Kaji scratched his head a little, "That's kinda hard to explain, you'll just have to wait until we get back home."

(Meanwhile, with D)

"Is there anyone else around here?" D asked his left palm. An old, withered face emerged from the oval-shaped hole in his glove. (Yep, D's parasite)

"Just us, unless there's an army of robots hiding somewhere around here. Seriously though, I don't like the way things are going, with these new guys and all."

"I know, but there's nothing we can do about it." D sighed, when they found out what had happened, they would probably not like it. _Oh well, _he decided."We may as well go back."

"Yeah, but you really don't need to get so hot under the collar whenever someone says you look like-_Ooph_" The parasite was cut off when D slammed his hand into the wall.

"_Quiet_, you know there's a boundary," he said, taking his hand off the wall.

"Aww, I guess you're still mad at me huh?" a voice said from above them.

"_Aw Hell!_" D reached for his guns.

"No need for that, I just want to talk."

D could hear Kaji saying something into his ear piece, but he was too mad to listen. Instead he focused entirely on the source of the voice, Kaoru Nagisa. "The last time I believed that, you almost killed me and our mother!"

"Don't worry. I'll be leaving soon. I just came to see the new kids on the block for myself. Now that I have, I'll be leaving. Bye little brother."

"WE'RE NOT BROTHERS!" but Kaoru had already left.

"We, uh, might want to head back to the others now, Partner." The face said.

"Think you Captain Obvious," D said, taking a minute to compose himself before he began walking. He liked to portray an aura of coolness. Just then he collided into Toji, who had come to investigate the source of the shouting he had heard on the intercom. The crash the made knocked them both down and sent a very unpleasant sound through all three earpieces. D growled. How was he supposed to portray an aura of coolness with some cliche', cartoon thing happened to him every ten minutes?


	3. Chapter 3: The Homecoming

**Chapter 3: _The Homecoming_**

(On the plane this messed up story's heros are riding in on their way "home")

D leaned back in the co-pilot's chair, he was not happy. "What is he up to? Why is he so interested in these guys? How did he even know about them anyway?"

Kaji sighed as he adjusted the plane. "With him, who really knows. He doesn't think tlike the rest of us do."

While Kaji and D were having this conversation, Toji was guarding the prisoners (ghouls) in the cargo hold, and the NERVteam was in the passenger area, trying to understand what was going on. "Okay, so we're going to London," Misato said, trying to remember if there was anything like this in the European city.

"Eh, I never really liked Britain, Germany is such a better place," Asuka said, ever the patriot.

"Actually, he said people call it Albion now." Dr. Akagi said glumly. For once she couldn't understand anything. She hated the feeling. She was also still freaked out seeing Kaji and those, um, _things. _"What did they call those things again?"

"Ghouls," Kohzoh answered. He was not pleased either. He was a leader, but there seemed to be no way for him to lead!

"We'll just have to go along with them until we can get some answers," Gendo said, showing no worry at all.They all agreed that this was probably thebest thing they could do at the moment. So, they each settled back into their chairs, with unsettled minds, and eventually fell asleep.

(A few hours later)

Shinji felt something shaking him back and forth, when he came to, he saw it was Asuka.

"Get Shinji, we're here." She said, in her very annoyed voice.

"Okay, everybody out," Kaji yelled.

Everyone turned into a slow, hesitant herd of cattle, lead by Kaji and flanked by Toji and D. When they got out they saw three cloaked figures waiting for them. "There to help me with the prisoners," D said. "You guys go ahead with Kaji and Toji, we'll catch up later."

As soon as the others were gone, the three figures pulled back their hoods to reveal themselves to be exact copies of Shinji, Rei, and Asuka.

"So, what do you think of them?" the new Asuka asked.

"Interesting," D answered. "They are exactly as we expected them to be. Right down to the last detail."

"This should be very 'interesting' indeed," the new Rei said with a small grin.

"Yes, it should be," the new Shinji said. "Now did I hear you say something about prisoners?"

"There are twenty-six in the cargo hold," D answered, beginning to really smile now. "Come on, lets get some lunch."


	4. Chapter 4: The Explanation

**Chapter 4:_ The Explanation_**

The NERV group was waiting in a large hall in front of an equally large, and highly decorated, doorway with Kaji and Toji for what had seemed to be an hour. Asuka, naturally, got tired of waiting.

"What are we waiting for? Why can't we go in already?" Asuka hadn't really been in a good mood in years and today was a particularly bad day.

Kaji sighed, putting up with one Asuka (and D and Toji, who rarely showed tempers, but whose apparent lack of emotion, and D's stubbornness, caused the occasional frustration) was bad enough, now he was going to have to put up with two (and occasionally D and Toji). "We have to wait for D and the others to return, first. Trust me when you learn what you're about to, your going to wish you hadn't, so enjoy your blissful ignorance." Asuka didn't say anything, though her scowl showed what she thought of being ignorant.

Everyone else looked down at the floor, walls or ceiling. Well not really "looked," each was too busy trying to make heads or tails of what had been happening to notice anything. First they were attacked by SEELE, then they got sucked into a freaky tunnel of color, then they landed on concrete (or in water) outside some unknown place, then they meet three guys who either look like dead or crippled friends, then they were attacked by "ghouls," then they flew all the way to "Albion" (formerly England) in an old fashion, propeller plane, then they were driven all the way up to what seemed to be a castle on a lush, green hill, and now they were waiting for something they didn't want outside an obviously important room. It was all a little much to take in.

Just then, the door on the other end of the hall opened and in walked D with the three hooded figures. "You took five minutes longer than you should have," Toji commented.

D simply shrugged and said "We grabbed a bite, be thankful it only took us five minutes."

"Speaking of which, take this and wipe your mouth," said one of the figures, holding out a handkerchief. The NERV group gasped: the girl's voice was just like Rei's! Her hand looked like Rei's too.

D mentally screamed at her. They had been hoping to explain the way things were before the introductions were made. It was also a very annoying way for her to wreck the plan. "Yes, _Mom,"_ he said, taking the handkerchief anyway and wiping the tiny bit of red _something _that no one else had noticed from his mouth.

It was then Asuka got over her shock, and tarted yelling at the four for making them wait. Normally Misato would have disapproved of Asuka's behavior, but she was in a bad mood, so she joined in too. The same went for Dr. Akagi. Shinji, Maya, and Kohzoh just stood back looking embarrassed, and Gendo and Rei just stood back.

_That _was the plan was ruined, though not by the hooded Rei. The cloaked Asuka confronted all three of them. "Hey! Nobody insults my brother in front of me!" While her devotion to her sibling was to be appreciated, her outburst caused her hood to fall back, revealing her face.

Then the cloaked Rei pulled hers and the cloaked Shinji's hoods back, revealing their faces as well. "Wha-? What did you do that for?" the unveiled Shinji yelled.

"Seth has already ruined everything, so I see no point in carrying on this charade," she answered.

The NERV group simply stood in stunned silence. Then _their _Rei asked "Why do you look like us?" That relieved everyone of their silence.

"Yeah that's right! How come you've got my face?" Asuka yelled at her look alike.

"And why do you look like Kaji?" Misato asked, well, Kaji.

"Well, you see . . . " Kaji began, scratching the back of his head. Luckily that was when they heard Misato's voice from the other side of the doors.

"You can come in now."

Everyone turned to look at the doors. "All right," NERV Asuka said. "Time to get to the bottom of this." She then marched to the doors and flung them open.

Everyone from NERV gasped at what they saw: Misato (in a large red gown) sitting behind a desk, Dr. Akagi standing to the left of her, a transparent Maya standing next to her, a man with blue eyes and long, blond hair holding a long, black cane to the right of Misato, a man with long, brown hair and blue eyes (wearing a gold pendant and no shirt) next to him, a woman with black hair and blue eyes beside him, a teenage girl with red hair and blue eyes beside her, a young boy with blond hair and red eyes next to her, a teenage girl with short, black hair and brown eyes next to her, a teenage boy with orange hair and brown eyes (half staring at the group, half out the window), a tall teen with curly, brown hair and brown eyes, a girl with long orange hair (with hair clips in it) and black eyes, and, finally, a teenage boy with black hair and blue eyes. Then Kohzoh dryly remarked "So, where are the guys who look like me and Ikari?"

The Misato behind the desk smiled darkly. "Yours," she said, pointing to Kohzoh, "is currently in a box six feet under." Kohzoh responded with a grim smile of his own. "Your's," she said switching to Gendo, "is currently very much alive and is a leading member in the government." Gendo simply blinked.

"I guess he did something annoying today," D remarked, looking over at the group of people on the right.

Shinji and company turned and looked. There, across from Misato (gown wearing one), was a dart board with a picture of Gendo attached to it. Several darts were in the picture.

Misato ( behind the desk) gave an embarrassed smile. "Yeah, I like to do that when the idiot gets on my nerves."

"Okay, enough small talk!" the non-cloaked Asuka yelled. "Why the Hell are we here, what's going on, and why do you guys look like us?"

"And our friends too," the NERV Misato added.

"Well," the Dr. Akagi said, looking a little flustered. "Have you ever read Einstein's theory about dimensions?"

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeees," The Ritsuko in the lab coat said. "Wait! You mean when we got sucked into that hole, we got sent to another dimension?" That gave the whole NERV group uncomfortable. Even Gendo and Rei were a bit un_nerv_ed (hee, hee), not that they showed it much, of course.

"Yes, but that's not just it," the Dr. Akagi in black said, becoming more nervous by the minute. Shinji and the other NERV members noticed the others were becoming nervous as well. Even the Rei in the cloak and D were looking a little uncomfortable. Toji was the only one who looked completely calm.

"Ahhh," kohzoh said. "Just what else is there to it?"

"Let me put it this way," the transparent Maya said. "How long do you think it took you to get here?"

Every one of the NERV members felt queasy. "Twenty seconds?" the un cloaked Asuka said, without much hope.

"Try over 553 decades, hot head!" D's parasite said with a snicker.

"What the-" the NERV Maya said.

"His hand just spoke," the uncloaked Rei said, with just a little bit of disbelief in her voice.

D glared at the symbiote (Technically the creature could be defined as either a parasite or a symbiote: it all depends on whether or not the creature takes control of its host, or does something else nasty.). "I thought I told you to keep yourself concealed if you can help it."

The parasite grinned. "Well, since your relations just revealed themselves, I though I'd join in the fun. He, he, he, heee-_Oomph_." he cried as D once again slammed his hand into the wall. "_Be quiet_," he said (or should I say, growled).

"He _is _right ,though," the cloaked Shinji said. "You guys are now in the year 2550."

Everyone from NERV dropped their jaws in perfect unity. "25... 50?" Misato asked in disbelief.

Her look like behind the desk nodded sadly. "Yes and I'm afraid there's more to it than just that. Ritsuko, would you please explain," she said turning to the Dr. Akagi to her right.

The doctor nodded to her friend. Then, she pulled out what looked like a keyboard from her jacket. She pressed a few of the keys and the lights in the room dimmed and a holographic Earth began to spin around in the center of the room. The NERV group gasped in awe at the technology. The Dr. Akagi with the keyboard began to explain. "Okay, listen up. One of the greatest differences between our world's are the creatures that inhabit it. The only sentient creatures in your world are humans."

"That's not true," NERV Shinji said. "The angels seem to be just as intelligent as we are."

"That's because the Angels are just humans who gave up their human form, Shinji," Misato said. She hung her head. "Sorry, I meant to tell you, but I never got the chance."

"It's okay, "Shinji said, putting his hand over Asuka's mouth to stop her from screaming at Misato. What they really needed right now was information.

"Right, well, as I was saying," The Ritsuko in black said. "The only sentient creatures in your world are humans. In this world, there are also fairies. Yes, fairies do exist here," she said when the NERV group gasped, " and so does magic, alchemy, and psychic powers. There are eight races of fairy and a few sub-races." Dr. Akagi hit a button and the holographic earth changed into a green humanoid.

"The first are elves. There are two kinds: dark elves and Atlantean elves. The dark elves live underground. Atlantean elves live in the underwater city of Atlantis. Yes, that exists too. Well, used to exist, actually. It was destroyed almost three thousand years ago, most of it is under one of the ports. They both look basically the same: short (the tallest elf ever was four and half feet tall), green humanoids with pointed ears and hooked noses. Atlantean elves, though, also have webbed hands and feet, and possess gills in addition to their lungs." She then hit a few keys and the image changed to that of a small, bearded man.

"This is a dwarf. They are extremely sun-sensitive, a burn time of less than three minutes. That's not really a problem, though, as dwarves like to dig, a lot. Well, dig isn't exactly the right way to put it. You see, they eat dirt . . . and bugs and vegetables. A dwarf's hair is actually a sonar system. It also curls at signs of danger and around captured insects." More keys were pushed and the dwarf turned into a short human with pointed ears.

"As you can see, pixies are the most humanoid ones. They have, however, large brains and intellects. This is actually a bit of a disadvantage, sense pixies have thin skulls. The only noticeable differences between pixies and elves are the noses (regular shaped), height (they're smaller than elves), complection (pixies have human-colored skin), and tempers (pixies are far more patient than elves are known to be)." She changed the image to what looked like a winged elf.

"This is a sprite, otherwise known as 'God's green-skinned gift to the opposite sex.' They seem to think that having wings makes them irresistible. They are the only race of fairy with wings, only dark sprites can fly, however. Water sprites, like Atlantean elves, are swimmers. It's easy to tell between the two; dark sprites have translucent, insect-like wings, and water sprites have bat-like wings. Oh, by the way, sprite wings aren't like bird wings. They are actually major organs, containing seven major arteries each." The figure changed to a small, bulky humanoid.

"This is a gnome. They are very small, smaller than pixies. They are also more muscular than most fairies, though very slow. They are also almost as stubborn as elves are. That's really all there is to say. These next three are less humanoid than the others are," Dr. Akagi said as she pressed some keys. The image became a small, green figure.

"This is a goblin," she said.

"Otherwise known as "Nature's big, practical joke on us all," the hooded Asuka said.

"Huh. What does that mean," NERV Misato asked.

The cloaked redhead answered her. "It's simple: take the world's stupidest beings, and give them the ability to hurl fireballs."

"THEY CAN _WHAT?_" her counterpart yelled.

"Just what she said I'm afraid," the Dr. Akagi in black said. "Goblins are pyrokinetic, they can start fires with their thoughts, naturally also they're flame-proof. As to the part of their intelligence, it has been scientifically proven that goblins are barely any more intelligent than rats.

They are covered in green scales that they shed annually. They also have forked tongues that they use to moisten their lidless eyes." Every member of NERV was thinking one word: _Snakes_. The doctor switched to a horned creature that looked like a horse with a man growing out of its neck.

"This is a centaur. Centaurs rival pixies as the most intelligent race of fairy and are some of the strongest. They have no magical abilities, however, with the exception of a small few. Yes, I know they don't really look like fairies, but the last group look even less fairylike." She switched the hologram to that of a large creature, with horns, claws, and a tail.

"This is a demon, not the kind that come from Hell, but still pretty bad. They start out as imps, red-eyed, grey elves. They get the size, claws, horns, and tail when they hit puberty. Only the ones with magic stay imps. "This number is only a little larger than the number of magical centaurs."

"Wait," NERV Shinji exclaimed. "What about those 'ghouls." The other NERV members agreed with him.

"Well . . . " the doctor started. Then an alarm went off on the Misato in red's desk.

"We've got a new assignment. Huh, hey this is in Hungary, just a few miles South of where Tanis lives." She began to smile. "Well then, I guess we'll just have to send you guys along. Tanis is the best person to give you that story."


	5. Chapter 5: The Surveillance

**Chapter 5: **_**The surveillance**_

The group would leave the next morning so the NERV group would be given rooms to spend the night in. As she and the others were leaving, Dr. Akagi _accidently _dropped a small machine that had been designed for spying unnoticed. The device was unnoticed.

Once she was in her room, she took out a small, hand-held device so she could see what was going on in the office room. Most of the people had left. The only ones left were the ones who looked like Shinji, Asuka, Rei, Misato, and D. Misato was speaking.

"I'm just saying, now that _he's _shown up, it means that they must figure into his plans somehow and he isn't afraid to admit it."

The other four nodded in agreement. "What I don't get is what he could need them for," Shinji muttered.

Asuka simply rolled her eyes. "_That _is what we are going to find out, Able."

Misato thought for a minute and then turned to Rei. "Do you have an idea about it, Lilith?"

Rei only turned to D and asked, "Where is Esther right now?"

D raised his eyebrows in surprise, but quickly recovered. "She and Aion have a date tonight; they should be back in a few hours. Why do you want to know? Do you think she will be a part of his plans again? I don't doubt it myself."

Rei only said, "Neither would I."

Misato groaned and put her head down on her table. "That maniac always seems to be one step ahead of us! Every time we beat him, he has a backup plan or completely different one ready. How do we stop him?" She gave a harsh sigh. "I need a new job soon, or I'll look like I'm 50 by my next birthday." Rei, Shinji, and Asuka went over to comfort her.

D made no move to go to her, but said, "You know that premature aging only comes from all your worrying, sister." Misato looked up and turned away from him, blushing slightly, hastily muttering something about "not sister." D smiled slightly and gestured to Asuka. "Neither is she." Then, gesturing to Shinji and Rei, he said "Neither are they my brother nor my mother, but I still refer to them that way."

Misato looked down at her desk. "That's different. You four were raised to be a family. I'm just your comrade and your friend."

A voice came from D's hand. "Those three sure evolved beyond being family, and you're definitely more than a friend. Ha, ha, ha-_oof_ ."

D shook his head. "For once, just for once, I'll agree with that idiot... Anyway, you're still my sister in law." He paused in thought for a moment. "And there is a way to deal with the aging problem, one that will probably be enacted in the near future."

Misato suddenly turned on Shinji. "What do you know about this?"

Shinji blushed and said, "I know _I'm _not against it."

Misato whirled around, and opened her mouth, but before she could speak, Asuka interrupted her. "We aren't either," she said, as she put her arm around Rei, who had a small smile.

Misato looked at all four of them in turn. "I'm too tired to argue with all four of you, let's just go to sleep."

D's hand chuckled. "If you do that, you'll be even more tire-_oof_."

D just walked out with a "night." The other four walked out after him. Dr. Akagi scowled slightly. Then, she pressed a few buttons on her control that let her move her camera. She still wanted answers. She followed the five until they came to a fork in the corridor. D went left, down a flight of stairs, and the others went right, down a hall. Dr. Akagi chose to follow them; not sure her machine would handle to well on the steps. She followed them until they came to a room, which they walked into. She managed to get her camera in through the door (though it nearly got crushed in the process).

Some time later: _Well, _Dr. Akagi thought, _I at least know what that kid meant about Misato being his sister in law." _She thought a moment. _I'm not going to mention that last part to the others._


	6. Chapter 6: At Night

****

Chapter 6: _At Night_

(Author's Note: This line shows the start of the lemon. The next line shows were it stops.)

(Before the last chapter skipped ahead)

As soon as all four of them were in the room, Asuka shut the door and locked it. Shinji didn't wait for the door to shut; the minute they were inside together, he turned Misato around and kissed her passionately. She kissed back just as fiercely, and, when the door was locked, Asuka and Rei kissed with equal fervor. The two pairs held the kisses for a long time, finally breaking for air. Then, they began to trade partners, undressing each other as they went. Soon, they all were standing naked in a circle, each having kissed and been kissed by each of the others several times.

_I _really _should _not_ be watching this,_ Dr. Akagi thought, as she watched the four walk over to their **large **(as in bigger than king-size) bed. For some reason, however, she couldn't take her eyes off the screen. She had always known that Shinji and those three had a bond that ran deeper than any of them would willingly admit, and now she was seeing the proof (even if it was in the form of four different lovers). She was also kicking herself in the foot for not noticing the bands of gold on each of their left hands. How could she be so unobservant?

So, she watched them. They kissed, touched, stroked, and licked each other all over. After that, they mashed body parts together while panting heavily. Then, they-

_I think it's time to go to sleep now, _Dr. Akagi thought, finally turning off her survallience device, with a red face.

While all this was happening, D was laying on his bed in the basement. Thanks to his keen hearing, he could hear what was going on in all the other rooms (if its occupants were loud enough). When he heard Shinji, Rei, Asuka, and Misato go to sleep, he whispered to himself, "It's good to be loved."

"Hah! You're just jealous because you never get to-_oomph_!" D slammed his left hand against the wall slightly harder than usual, growling.

"I'm fine with the way my love life is going." D was once again wondering how he could get rid of the creature if it ever got annoying enough.

"You mean you're fine with a basically nonexistent love life." The parasite retorted.

"I have a girlfriend," D replied, giving a small smile as he thought of the woman in question.

"You go out on a few dates every month, big deal! You still haven't-_OOMPH_!" D had slammed his hand against the wall even harder this time.

"You know that we will do that _only_ after she is my bride," D said, trying to keep control of his anger.

"You're only so righteous so you can annoy me, right."

D gave another grin, victory was his for the night. "Well, I suppose that's part of the reason."

(Author's note: I'm sorry I removed the lemon, but the part in the guidelines about no explicit adult themes just kept nagging me. I hope that everyone's okay with the substitute.)


End file.
